


had it been another day, i might have looked the other way

by kazzashepard



Category: Metroid Series, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, but nothing too explicit, lady kisses, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/pseuds/kazzashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus lands in Hyrule because of reasons...but most importantly, she catches the eye of a certain princess (who let's face it, needs a little love after saving her kingdom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	had it been another day, i might have looked the other way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnWingsofValor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/gifts).



\-------

_i've just seen a face,_  
_i can't forget the time or place_  
_when we first met_  
_she's just the girl for me,_  
_and i want all the world to see we've met_

_\--------------_

 

     

Zelda sees Samus the first time on a warm day, much too busy as always. The tall broad-shouldered woman brushes past her, and for just an instance, Zelda's world blissfully stops.

 

     

They meet again when the princess is carrying a stack of too many books and bumps, quite literally, into Samus herself. "Be careful, princess," she murmurs. Is that a hint of blush, Zelda detects on her face? She knows her own is burning like fire.

 

 Kissing Samus is like coming home after a long day--it's warm, inviting and somehow  _familiar_. She'll always have this, no matter what happens in the future.  _We'll_   _always have this_. Zelda kisses her harder to embed the memory of Samus's skin, her lips, her hair, into her memory. 

 ---------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy femslash exchange 2015!! I'm super excited to be involved this year, and also to get a request for a pairing that I now ship like burning, oh my gosh. I love the idea of these two wayward souls meeting, helping each other, and ~falling in love~. 
> 
> Song credit to the Beatles (it's cliche, but it's what I thought of when I was working on the first pic xD). Also pretend that Samus has magical shortening sleeves for her tunic since I gave her sexy rolled up sleeves and then got kind of lazy and did short sleeves for the other pics hahahahahaha.
> 
> [link to the post on tumblr ](http://goddamnelsa.tumblr.com/post/132505230735/my-gift-to-wingus-for-the-femslash-exchange-2015)


End file.
